Wandering Robin
by Alonein-Darkness7
Summary: Robin is often paired up with every other guy in the series. Going from one guy to the other, what's a Boy Wonder to do? My collection of different pairings with our favorite redchest bird. Slash! RobinxWhoever
1. RobinBeast Boy

**Rating: T **  
**Genre: **Slash  
**Pairing:** RobinBeast Boy  
**Summary: **Robin and Beast Boy are left at the Tower while the others are away. Beast Boy hopes to get to know his leader a bit better. Robin knows plenty about Beast Boy by the files he has on him but that doesn't mean that he isn't planning on getting accustomed to his teammate.

* * *

**Ice Cream**

"Alright, mint-flavored, my favorite, thanks, Beast Boy." Robin smiled as his team member handed him an ice cream filled bowl and a spoon. Beast Boy sat down next to Robin on the couch and looked at the TV briefly before he sighed.

"The news, oh come on, Boy Wonder, just when I start to think that you're a teen you have to go and prove me wrong." Beast Boy eyed the remote in his leader's hand and wondered to himself if he should make an attempt to retrieve it or not. Knowing Robin's reflexes, he chose not to.

"I am so a teenager, or else I wouldn't be having mint-chocolate chip ice cream for dinner." Robin placed the remote down on the sofa's arm and lifted a large hunk of the melting food into his mouth.

"I guess…" Beast Boy began to eat his ice cream as well. He still couldn't believe that he was all alone with Robin in the tower and their idea of fun was eating ice cream for dinner while watching the news. When Cyborg and him where left at home together they usually raided the fridge and blasted their videogames. Sometimes they would even watch ninja battle movies and then reenact their favorite scenes, ending with something being destroyed.

With the girls and Cyborg all at Titans East while Robin and Beast Boy were left to protect Jump City, Beast Boy had imagined it as a chance to get to know Robin better. He never really had a chance to hang out with Robin one-on-one. He'd been with Starfire alone before when she had a question or she wanted him to try another questionable food. He had some moments with Raven before where they both got a chance to talk truthfully and from the heart with each other. And of course he was always with Cyborg.

But Robin only stopped working once in a blue moon and usually everyone wanted the chance to hang out with him when he came out from his workroom. He's hung out with Robin before while with Cyborg or the rest of the group. But really since Robin had come out to apologize about Terra…

He wasn't going to think about Terra. Instead, he was going to focus on finding out more about Robin. So far, he had learned that Robin's favorite ice cream flavor is mint-chocolate chip, just like him.

"You know, Robin," the masked hero looked at him with his spoon in his mouth, "My favorite ice cream flavor is mint-chocolate chip as well. Only, I like it because of the dashing color." Robin removed the spoon from his mouth and smiled.

"I just like the flavor, though now that you've mentioned it, the color is nice." Robin replaced the spoon into his bowl. "I do wonder sometimes," Robin set his bowl down on the table and shifted a bit closer to Beast Boy on the couch. "Do you taste like mint, Beast Boy?"

As a tongue swept over his jaw line, Beast Boy set his own bowl of half eaten ice cream on the table as well. He turned to face his usually distant leader and he smiled. "Wanna find out?"

By the time they reached for their bowls again, their dinner had melted. But that was fine with them. After all, they had skipped dinner and gone straight for dessert.

* * *

Author's Note: Alright, I know this isn't my best work but it is my first slash without Slade in it. Though don't think that I've lost interest in SladeRobin or RobinRed X or SladeRobinRed X, because I've just gained an interest in RobinBeast Boy and every other slash pairing with Robin in it. I hope you enjoyed this little story and I'm going to try for the next update of this story to be a CyborgRobin fic because that pairing doesn't have enough of a fandom. 


	2. RobinSpeedy

**Rating: T**

**Genre: **Slash

**Pairing:** SpeedyRobin

**Summary:** Speedy wants to see a movie. Robin doesn't. Speedy has ways of making Robin go. Robin has to give in.

**Author's Note:** Alright, I shouldn't be posting this now, I shouldn't be on the computer now, but I'm safe as long as my friend doesn't find me right now. Anyway, I know this chapter is short and barely has slash in it and I'm sorry for all of those SpeedyRobin shippers out there but I can't write a good story for those two but at least I tried. Seriously though, next one will be my attempt at CyborgRobin and don't expect it for a long time. School's starting so updates will not be frequent or regular at all with this or any of my stories.

* * *

**Date Night**

"I already told you that I'm not going to see that; it's a mockery of real martial artists everywhere." Robin insisted as he crossed his arms over his chest and turned an icy shoulder to the other boy in the room. Speedy smirked and only stepped closer to the boy who had been trying desperately to shun him for the past hour.

"I know, you keep saying that. But you forget that I have ways of making you change your mind." Speedy hinted as he approached the now backing away Boy Wonder.

Robin gulped, knowing exactly what the archer had in mind and not wanting it to happen again. It always caused him to cave into the redhead and he hated giving up so easily because of his cursed hormones. "Speedy, stay back, seriously I am not in the mood right now." Speedy continued his approach and growled with a smile still on his face as Robin backed into the wall. The archer sprung forward and pinned the smaller boy to the wall and began to coat Robin's neck with kisses as he squirmed under his touch. "Stop it, Roy." He tried to copy his mentor's Bat voice.

"Come on, Dick." Speedy emphasized his boyfriend's name as he slid his knee between Robin's thighs to press against the beginning bulge. Robin moaned and leaned against the wall as he drew in a shaky breath.

"Alright," Robin finally caved. "I'll see the stupid movie. But I hope you can live with yourself knowing that you're costing me an entire night of research to watch something that I'll only mock." Speedy smirked and pulled away from the defeated boy to give him a look clearly stating that he could live perfectly well with himself knowing that he pulled the boy away from his room for a night.

"And you say that you always win." Speedy chuckled. "I promise you that it's not going to be as bad of a movie as you think. Though I will give you that all the action scenes are done by bad stuntmen and even Beast Boy could probably do better ninja moves."

Robin smirked as he grabbed the boy from behind and pulled him toward his bed. "I agreed that I'll go, but the movie doesn't start for another hour and you have to finish what you started." Speedy's grin widened.

"And you said that you weren't going to have any fun tonight."


	3. RobinCyborg

**Rating: T**  
**Genre:** Fluff  
**Pairing:** CyborgRobin  
**Summary:** After 'Only Human' Cyborg feels more human. Robin's glad and thinks that now might be his perfect chance to find out how human Cyborg really is.

* * *

Cyborg looked at himself in the full length mirror on his wall. It had been a long day and the last fight with Atlas really did take a lot out of him. He was about to shut off his lights and head to bed early, when he turned around and froze. 

"Hey," he was a bit startled to see Robin leaning in his doorway at that time of night. He wasn't surprised that he hadn't heard the boy though; he swore Robin had learned some secret ninja skills just to sneak up on others. Then again, the boy was trained by Batman, _the_ Batman; he had to be quiet to be able to hang around that guy.

"Hey yourself," Robin smirked, the same smirk that always alerted the team that Robin had something planned. Something big planned.

"What's up?" Cyborg asked as he watched Robin fully enter his room and press the button on the wall to close the door behind him.

"Mind if we talk?" The smirk left Robin's face, but Cyborg knew that whatever Robin has planned won't be as easily dropped. Cyborg nodded his head and sat down on his metal bed. He patted the area beside him and Robin smiled and joined him on the bed after he hopped onto it. Seeing Robin have to hop to sit on his bed reminded Cyborg of just how small his leader really is.

"About today," Robin started off and threw him a worried look. "I just wanted to make sure you knew that you really did great."

"Oh, thanks man." Cyborg smiled because he knew Robin really meant it. The Boy Wonder isn't one to throw compliments around.

"No problem, Cy. I just thought you should know because, well, I wanted to make sure that you knew that you aren't like Atlas." Robin looked at his hands in his lap. "You're better than him because you are human."

"Yeah, I know but," Cyborg sighed. "It's just so easy to forget sometime that I still am human. I mean, I barely look it and technically I am more man than machine--"

"Don't talk like that, Victor." Robin grabbed Cyborg's forearm. Cyborg's eyes widened and Robin's do as well as he hesitantly releases his hold on Cyborg. "Sorry, I…when you mentioned to me that you were an athlete this morning I got curious and wanted to know more about you."

"Well, if you really wanted to know, you could have asked me. Not everyone is as secretive as you are, Rob." Cyborg looked down at his leader and found that Robin was avoiding his gaze again. "I don't care if you know that my name is Victor, it's not like it's a secret identity or anything like yours." Robin opened his mouth to object but Cyborg continued. "Chill, man, I know you can't reveal who you are because it would be like revealing who Batman is. And even if you did just give me a name, I'd get curious like you and find out everything about you as well."

"You know, I didn't really find out too much about you, I still have a lot I'd like to learn about you." Robin fiddled with his hands in his lap.

"Oh?" Cyborg asked. "And what would you like to know?"

"I'd like to know if you're feeling human enough for a date this Friday?" Robin was blushing. Cyborg's eyes widened yet again. Robin…was asking him out? Robin liked boys? Robin liked him? "You know it's cool if you're not into guys, or into me, or anything like that, but I just figured I might as well take a chance and ask you out, you know?" And now Robin was babbling on like he was some nervous little boy and again, Cyborg couldn't help but think of how small Robin is, how young he is.

"I'd love to." Cyborg smiled and placed a hand on Robin's shoulder. Robin looked up at him, a slight blush still on his face, just below his mask.

"Really?" Robin asked

"Really, man." Cyborg leaned down and gave Robin a long, deep kiss.

* * *

**A.N. **I'm going to do more CyborgRobin fics in the future, or at least try to, because the pairing is great but doesn't get enough credit. Also, I'd like to go more into detail on them making out and stuff. This, sadly, was the only plot I could think of for now and I stopped it when I thought I should. Next fic...I'm not really sure which pairing. You'll just have to wait and see!


	4. RobinRed X

**Rating: T  
Genre: **Slash/Crack  
**Pairing:** RobinRed X  
**Summary: **Red's nicknames have gotten worse but that doesn't seem to be Robin's biggest problem.

* * *

He feels Red X move before he feels the kiss on the back of his neck. "Time to get up, muffin. We should take a bath before you feed me breakfast so we don't freak out your team too much if they do happen to walk in on us and find me."

"It's too comfortable to move." Robin moans and rolls over onto his back so he can wrap his arms around Red's neck and drag the boy down for a real kiss. He knows the dangers of having Red over at the Tower and he usually does agree to meet at Red's apartment, but he felt like risking it for a night without any screaming neighbors.

"True, but I'm hungry and I'm also sticky and sweaty, ginger snaps." Red pecks at Robin's nose and Robin makes a face. "And you know I won't leave until I get food and cleaned up."

"Your nicknames are suddenly worse than usual. You're just naming off food; you're not even trying" Robin complains as Red smirks. His boyfriend had the habit of calling him a bunch of different titles but they had never been this uncreative.

"That's the hunger, my pancake prince. So the faster we take a bath and the faster we get to breakfast then the--" Red never finishes his sentence because Robin moves out from under him and grabs two robes.

"Alright, let's go." Luckily the dart to the bath areas of the Tower is short or else someone might have caught them. "Oh god," Robin freezes as Red strips off the bathrobe.

"What? We actually have a good excuse for getting naked this time since it is kid of expected when someone's taking a bath." Red points out as he starts to strip Robin's bathrobe off of him.

"Not that," Robin doesn't blink as he continues to stare in horror at the thing staring back at him. "It's that." He points and notices that his hand is trembling.

"What? The rubber duck?" Red stares at the yellow object sitting harmlessly on the tile floor and his boyfriend that was frozen with terror. "Beast Boy probably left it in here. But it's just a rubber duck, what's the problem, sugar lips?"

"That thing is evil." Robin glares at the death in duck form.

"You're kidding me; you have something against rubber ducks?" Red picks the duck up and examines it.

"Just get it out of here." Robin hisses. Red smirks and holds the duck out to him and he backs away.

"Wow, you're really scared of this, aren't you?" Red laughs as Robin blushes and walks to the other side of the bathroom to start the bathwater. "Don't worry, sprinkle bits, I'll get rid of the nasty old duck." He throws the duck out into the hallway. "You better hope that Slade never learns of your fear for ducks."

"Don't even joke about that." Robin glares and Red laughs again.

"Alright, my scared ducky, I'll stop with the jokes." Red climbs into the bath after Robin does.

"Just stop with the bad nicknames; I'm starting to miss 'kid' more than anything." Robin rolls his eyes and allows Red to pull him into a wet kiss.

* * *

**A.N.** Alright, so I love the RobinRed X pairing and I'll be writing better fics for it but I love my friend Wynja's fics for them so much and wanted to try to write her personalities for the two. Though two problems occured; 1. I suck at nicknames and she uses great nicknames and 2. I suck at writing fluff unless I think for a really long time about it and I wrote this fic in ten minutes and decided to post it before I deleted it.

But I needed to practice writing crack!fics and I also just wanted to bring up the idea that Robin's afraid of rubber ducks. Oh, Wynja's brilliant ideas seem to influence in strange ways. But yeah, I can't write fluff, or crack, or jokes like Wynja can.


End file.
